


You Jump I Jump Jack

by GilmoreGirlsRoganAlways2016



Series: You Get Me [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti Paul, Bonds that bring people together, F/M, Gilmore Girls events of seasons 5-7, Gilmores, Haydens, Huntzbergers, Leaps of Faith, Lindsey Lister-Rory Gilmore friendship, Romance [Rogan], Secrets, crumbling parent child relationship [Rory & Lorelai], friendships, mending parent child relationship [Rory & Chris], mental issues, more tags might come, more tags to come, parent child trust issues, true loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilmoreGirlsRoganAlways2016/pseuds/GilmoreGirlsRoganAlways2016
Summary: Rory and Logan have a history. No one know about it but Paris. They met summer before Rory & Paris's freshman year of college. The girls are traveling with the Hayden side of Rory's family minus Caroline & Francine. Paris as to come find the desire to be of moral support to her best friend. The find a bond that slowly leads towards love. In the middle of it Rory finds out something about her mental stability.  This story is #1 in the You Get me series.  I series of events occur that lead up to events in 5x07 where Rory makes a choice. Events in 5x08 lead to the discovery that occurs but for Rory she's surprised that despite what uncovered her bond with Logan only grows stronger. [There is a twist as to why Rory takes a semester off Yale.]





	1. Summer European cruise w the Hayden's & Meeting Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st story and prequel to You get me  
> It starts with how Rory & Logan meet and jumps forward in time. During the summer before Rory's freshman year the meet remain in contact but don't seen each other again before the summer before Rory's Sophomore year of Yale. Logan returns to Yale as a Junior the year Rory is a sophomore. The summer they meet Rory is spending it with Strobe, she dumps the back-backing through Europe idea that Lorelai is psyched about. This takes Rory & Logan through there college years. Ending before unto the breech (7x21). Story two picks up with Rory age 29 and Logan age 31. Anything between those timeframes will be flashbacks.

**You Jump I Jump Jack [story 1 in You Get me Series]**

**Chapter 1: Summer with the Hayden’s & Meeting Logan the very first time**

**AN: Prequel to You get me… this story begins summer before Rory’s freshman year at Yale and ends up jumping 1 Year in time to the summer before Logan returns to Yale after a year of traveling Europe. Rory & Logan meet and stayed in contact as friends during the year in separate places. No one really knows about them. [The sapphires mentioned in C3 of You Get me has meaning to Rogan based on when their relationship began to change to romance them from a strong bond of friendship. The also met on the cruise ship the Sapphire Princess.]**

The request of her had been made by Strobe & Chris the day of Rory’s high school graduation.  Chris knew that Lorelai had a plan for the summer before Rory’s first year of college. But Chris felt he needed to give Rory the choice. It had been a year since Strobe stepped back into Rory’s life and stood up to Lorelai telling her off. Something he wished he’d done much earlier. Especially in light of the fact that he been diagnonsised with an illness where he knew he might not make it. He’d been given between one to two years left max. Francine had left him before the diagnosis came but had yet to officially file for anything beyond separation. Rory gave it some time to think in the end she couldn’t turn down the request. All her life she’d wanted to know her father and her paternal grandparents.  At this point she assumed Francine stayed away because she didn’t want to bring whatever drama was between her and Strobe in to Rory’s life.

 

“Mom I am not going to continue to argue with you over this. I want to spend all the time I might have getting to know Grandpa Strobe. I’m going to lose him from my life due to his illness long before I should. You’re selfish wanting me to yourself when Dad’s going to lose his dad. When I am going to lose I paternal grandparent that you refuse to give me a clear cut reason that he wasn’t around all my life and I got to know so late that I’ll at best get no more of 3 years of him being in my life as I am two young to remember the first 2 years of my life when he and Francie were last around,” stated Rory. “I’m 18 and I’m going this isn’t your choice. I not going to drop the chances that I do have because selfish little you wants me all to yourself with your places that you never really asked me if that what I wanted to do with the summer before my freshman year of college. First was the pressure to go to Harvard because it was a place Grandpa Strobe nor Grandpa Richard attention. But Yale that place if for me and I can’t explain it. For me it not about the Hayden & Gilmore legacy. It not why I choose the school. I’m done with this… enjoy your summer.”

 

“What I don’t get to even…” Lorelai tried.

 

“No you don’t I’m done with your attempts to push me around. This is me standing up to you and saying enough. My life isn’t your chance to live vicariously through me the chances you didn’t get,” stated Rory.  “You made your own choices including keeping dad from my life. I might not know why you took your actions but if I asked directly I sure all I’d get was lies. So I’m not going to even bother.

 

3 weeks later – Princess **Cruises to British Isles, Iceland & Northern Europe Cruise **

 The boat was the Sapphire princess, they’d board three days ago they the board the ship in London, England. The cruise may have covered less ground then what Lorelai had planned but for Rory it had more meaning. It meant quality time with her father, Grandfather, even Paris as well as her half-sister Gigi. There port of call were set as [London (Southampton), England](http://www.princess.com/excursion/popupPortPOI.do?itinCode=RSR03B&voyageCode=H827&tourCode=&travelOrder=A&portid=SOU) | [Guernsey (St. Peter Port), England](http://www.princess.com/excursion/popupPortPOI.do?itinCode=RSR03B&voyageCode=H827&tourCode=&travelOrder=A&portid=GCI) | [Cherbourg, France](http://www.princess.com/excursion/popupPortPOI.do?itinCode=RSR03B&voyageCode=H827&tourCode=&travelOrder=A&portid=CER) | [London (Southampton), England](http://www.princess.com/excursion/popupPortPOI.do?itinCode=RSR03B&voyageCode=H827&tourCode=&travelOrder=A&portid=SOU). One the cruise was done Strobe plan some time on land travel in Scotland and Ireland. They would be back three days before Rory & Paris needed to be at Yale out in New Haven. To Rory’s way of thinking that was well planned. It meant little time fighting with her mother before she left for school. The constant argument started when strobe re-entered Rory’s life during Rory’s junior year at all.  Lorelai didn’t learn about it for months, but once she did it became a major point of contention.  

 

On this particular afternoon, Strobe was napping, Paris had met up with Jamie. They had meet the summer before but stayed in contact as only friends. Paris had been too afraid to take the risk then. But now this run in had Paris jumping at her second chance. Rory was headed up three decks from her port room to where the calypso pool was located. She was lost in the text that her mother sent her on rather she should response despite the rude tone of it or simple ignore it until Lorelai cooled down and acted more grown up that she was right at this very moment.

 

 **Text to Rory- Are you enjoying Europe in the lap of luxury rather than the trip I spent more than I year saving for and planning on taking you on that covered far more of the continent than you’ll see now.**  You’re a selfish and evil child I didn’t raise you this way that attitude better be gone before you come home.-your mother

Rory couldn’t actual believe the nerve of her mother, she looked up the moment before they collided. “I’m so sorry,” said Rory. “I was lost trying to figure out rather I response to my demanding mother or just ignore her. I’m Rory Gilmore-Hayden.”

 

“Logan Huntzberger,” said Logan. “And it’s not a problem. So if you aren’t traveling with you mom who are you traveling with?  


“My dad, his father my grandfather Grandpa Strobe Hayden, former federal justice, my friend Paris asked to tag along and my half-sister, Georgia but she goes by the nick-name Gigi her biologically mother Sherry gave her the nickname,” explained Rory. “I actual heading off to Yale in the fall. I just graduate as valedictorian at Chilton academy a few weeks earlier. “

 

“Well I will see you around then, not next year, but the following one when you’re a sophomore. Come fall I traveling Europe with my two best friends on a yacht for a year,” said Logan.  “Finn and Colin, are actual around here somewhere now who know where with those too. But when we do return we will all be juniors.”

 

“I’ll keep in mind to look for you when you do return,” said Rory. “I should probably head back and see if my dad needs a helping hand Gigi’s just barely 1 so can be a handful.”

 

“I’ll see you around during the cruise,” said Logan. “It was nice meeting and bumping into you see you around.”

 

Logan left and Rory went back toward her port room. She hadn’t even realized that she and Logan had talked so long. They had definite differences were opposites and some ways but had a lot more similarity then she suspected. When he said his name she instantly knew who his father was she was just about back to her room when her grandfather walked out of his.

 

“Your father is napping well Gigi is,” said Strobe. “How about walking with me for a little while Rory?”

 

“Sure Grandpa,” said Rory. “Let me just throw my phone into my port room,” said Rory. “Seeing one out of line text from mom is enough for the next several days.  Then we can go take that walk.” Strobe hugged his eldest granddaughter before letting her go back into her port room.

 

Rory came back put a minute later, a hyper Paris was heading into their port room on the ship to change for a dinner that Jamie asked Paris to have with them.  “Rory, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I felt that well I have this chance you should hear it from me. With Francine and mine relationship so strained, she felt that with so little time left I should be the one to spend all the time I could with you. She wanted to know you too, Rory but she has all the time in the world that I don’t. Out of respect to me she’s giving me that time. Please for me after the fact don’t be harsh with her for doing that. I know you have a lot of questions. If I not around to answer them, know Francine will tell you want she can.”

 

“If Grandma Hayden wants to make the effort at a relationship no matter when it happens then I will too Grandpa,” said Rory. “I appreciate the honesty of why it’s only one of you now.”

 

“There something else, Francine and I are in full agreement, she be taken care of finically.  Chris, Caroline and Gigi will all have trust but you’ll inherit the bulk of my fortune and the fortune that was my mother’s and was added on to by me.  Billions I know is a lot to you Rory. But I feel like I was robbed of so much because of Lorelai’s choices that making sure you’re taken care of is something I can control. I don’t know what Richard and Emily intent but I need to do with to leave this world with some sense of peace. We should have had more time but I love you Rory. Know that despite the lack of time we did have even if Lorelai had a reason and hand it in I’d never speak Ill of her even if I don’t agree with why she did any of it.”

 

“I wouldn’t blame you if she did,” said Rory.

 

The cruise was 8 days in length.  Logan talked to Strobe the last night on the cruise at dinner. Logan wanted more time to get to know Rory. He sent Finn & Colin on their way until Strobe, Rory, Chris, Paris & Gigi’s flight home on the 20th of August.  Rory had to be on Yale’s campus but the 23rd of August as a freshman a full week before the actual school year began.  When that first summer did come to an end Rory and Logan exchanged number and agreed to remain in contact. They managed to pull that off. It was the first year of college, Rory swore of dating even despite Emily’s attempt at set ups. Her Grandpa Hayden was right, following the wake Francine asked for the same chance strobe had. She had a long speech that Rory didn’t even need. She shared with Francine the honest conversation that took place between Strobe and herself the prior summer.  She actual thanks Francine for never giving up the hope that someday that could have the relationship that always should have. Rory spent her freshman year, keeping on contact with a traveling Logan, getting use to the Yale Daily news and well as college classes and getting to know her paternal grandmother. Emily and Richard had been set to pay for Yale but Francine had ended up doing it herself. She knew she didn’t own Rory anything. But she knew Emily would attach strings that Rory should have to focus on.

Summer about one Year later …

 

Rory had finished her freshmen year of College three weeks early. She had gotten the news about her grandfather Strobe just two days ago. She came alone. Her mother didn’t even have the decency to appear to Justice Strobe Hayden’s wake. He was Christopher’s father and Chris was Rory’s dad but Lorelai’s jealousy of the bond that Rory created with first Strobe in her junior year of Chilton and then with Chris during her senior year she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Rory didn’t like the idea of sharing Rory with anyone at all.  Rory had been standing off the side helping greet the guested who’s arrived.

 

When Logan entered, he’d looked for Rory and headed directly toward her. He was surprised to see that she was her but saw now sign of a woman who could be her mother, “Hey Ace, long time no see,” said Logan. “So I’ve seen your dad and Francine but no sign of anyone who could possibly be your mom.”

 

“That’s because she’s not her, the test run opening of her Inn is more important than being here for dad in light of the loss of his father. I even figured maybe she come for me but that jealousy streak she’s let grow for me getting to know dad and his family has a long last shelve life I guess,” explain Rory. “I’m glad you’re here through.  I am glad that we managed to stay in touch despite not both of us being at Yale. I’m glad we will both be back there this year. You’ve been a good friend, I knew you be there to talk to when I need it. You’ve been a great support via contact as I dealt with the impending loss of Grandpa Strobe. I also know when the time’s right we can be something so much more. But you’ve said it you never committed before and we both need to be sure we are ready to take that step.”

 

“We will with time, Ror,” said Logan. “And I missed you too. That time we spent together last summer was amazing and we just hug out as friends’ new friends than but friends.  I was glad at the chance to get to know Strobe.  I was glad I could be there to listen when you needed it. Now that I am back, with time I want to see where something more and exclusive could go but we need a solid bond of friendship and trust before we take that step. And I really want you to meet Colin & Finn and the boys really would like to meet you.”

 

“While my dorm room will be in Bradford Hall this year is room 106. Paris gets this info ahead of time. I don’t even bother to ask her how,” said Rory.

 

“Probably not worth the answer Ace,” said Logan.  He started calling her Ace after he’d heard how quickly she’d impressed Doyle when she was fitting for a spot on the Yale Daily news. Doyle only ever accepted 3 freshman onto the paper. Logan would be back on the paper this year with his return to Yale so Logan was sure Doyle’s sucking up would resume. But Logan was more interest in the time it would give him to spend with Rory.  “I’m sorry for you loss Ace… I’ll be here for you this summer in the fall if you need me dealing with this. I know you ultimately go very little time with Justice Hayden but loved him very much.”

 

“Yes I did,” said Rory. “But at the end of the day I’m glad I had the time I did. It far better than the alternative.”

 

The summer would go from bad to worst. Rory couldn’t explain it but she knew the affair one time through it was wrong. But her emotions were all of the map. The loss of her paternal grandfather left her reeling. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She had yet to meet Caroline Hayden but from her grandfather, she knew Caroline had Bi-polar I disorder but it not something that crossed Rory’s mind. While her symptoms might be explained about a manic state, grieve could explain it as well. It would take time and more signs before it was all pieced together. When the news of Lindsey and Dean divorcing because of the affair came two weeks after the test run opening of the Dragon Fly Inn Rory felt trapped. By her mother’s opinion, the pressure to try again with Dean and the fact that she someone was forced to take the majority of the blame when Dean was the one married.  When school began, Rory was glad for it, she escaped ever chance she got to Hartford to spend time with Logan and she finally got the chance to meet Colin and Finn. Rory felt safe with the three of them despite feeling out of sync with everything else.

 

**COMING Next Chapter… and future chapter…**

**Jumping ahead in time to sept and the start of Rory’s sophomore year at Yale**

**Marty appears, he bad mouths Logan and his friends**

**Rory knows she will have the Hayden heiress title coming her way after her 25 th birthday. **

**Rory shares with Logan her major regret of the summer and how she now feel forced to give it one last try with Dean**

**Logan notices the changes in Rory since Strobe’s death he keep an eye out for her.**

**Logan and Rory agree to no-strings until she figured out how the break free of the relationship she doesn’t want with Dean**

**Dean ended it with Rory on Richard’s and Emily’s driveway… this is her second manic episode the first seen in this story**

**I’m skipping summer and the dragon fly inn opening to move forward Rory and Logan’s part of the story {Rory might get a minor flashback later}**

**Flashback to Rory & Francine’s first conversation**

**More to coming**

**AN: This is the Prequel to You Get me… how and where it all started for Rogan. There are some AU factors. While a friendship of a year began the summer before Rory began college. Logan sees the real start of them moving toward more upon his return to Yale. He’s willing to compromise will Rory sorts out the Dean situation. Logan’s there when Rory shift from a manic episode to a depressed one.**


	2. Chapter 2:  Letting in friends and Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory goes off on Lorelai twice and once on Marty but I there more to it then just her being pissed off.  
> Chris has a phone conversation w Logan and get mentioned early in the chapter (that alluded to conversation early with Francie , Logan, Rory & Chris will be a flashback maybe at a therapy session or may post the reveal to Lorelai. Basically where Rory puts together who the real supportive parent is)  
> Rory begins to let Logan in, she talks to Logan when she realizes she basically having a meltdown  
> Chapter title refers to Logan, Colin & Finn as the are either mentioned or appear in actual dialogue in this chapter  
> * Paris will make some appearances its a matter of the chapter she can be worked into

**Chapter 2:  Letting in friends and Losing It**

Rory had come home to an angry Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. It had been a lot two days in Hartford for her paternal grandpa Strobe’s funeral. There been a large turnout.  She opted to take Logan up on his offer to travel with him Colin and Finn this summer after the opening of the dragon fly Inn. What Rory couldn’t know it how right that decision would end up being.  Something would happen that she need to get away. She return as late as she could to face demands from Lorelai. Only Logan would know what worried Rory about the fact that she given in to Dean.

 

Rory was barely in the door from a summer in Eastern Europe, Lorelai didn’t ask how Rory summer was or if she enjoyed her travels, “You helped Dean ruin his marriage so it up to you to help Dean put his life back together. I except to see you back with Dean and helping him make things right by the end of September, there is to be no discussion. You helped create this mess you will help clean it up.”

 

“I college, and adult,” stated Rory. “You don’t know what was going on with me. So start ordering me around. I’m not a child. I was not the one married, I’ve been dealing the grandpa strobe’s loss. That might be NO huge deal for you as you hated the man but it’s a big loss to me. So don’t you dare tell me what I did right or wrong, Dean begged even slightly pressured me into giving into sex with him. Quiet the judgmental attitude because this isn’t a discussion I having unless we have and actual discussion. Not ORDERS from you.  I’m out of here…”

 

Rory left she wasn’t going to let her mother say more. She ended up going to Logan’s place, his parents were still traveling and won’t be back until after he and Rory returned to Yale. She shared with Logan about the blow up with Lorelai and the demand made by her mother.

 

“I know we go back to school tomorrow, Logan, but she actually order me to get back with Dean by the end of September. I life enough of edge the last thing I need is Dean’s problems. He is the married one at minimum I have depression as a result of the loss of Grandpa Strobe but there is a chance I have Bi-polar disorder. You heard Dr. Teasdale when we set the appointment up. The chance is there because it runs on the Hayden side of the family what’s happened to this point could be depression but it could be Bi-polar I disorder. But I have a lot to deal with given the possibility. The last thing I need is to be back with Dean.”

 

“Look we can’t stop Lorelai from forcing the issue, but, Rory I like you a lot.  You and I can be a couple. I want that Ace. If you think it needs to be quiet or even a secret for now we can do that,” said Logan. “I’ve never wanted to commit before you Rory now I want nothing more than a committed relationship to you.”

 

“I want that too, Logan, I just don’t know how much I can promise,” said Rory. “I’m scared at mom’s threat it was almost like if I didn’t get back together with Dean myself she tell him for me.”

 

“Then friends at school can know about us and we stay secret otherwise, know as well as I do that Paris, nor Colin or even Finn or Steph will release our secret to Lorelai. Neither will Chris. I think we should meet up with him and Francine and share the whole truth. They can decide how to best put, Lorelai and if need be Dean in their place. Dean was the married one, you may or may not have bi-polar disorder it too soon to diagnosis without more symptoms.  At your been grieving due to the loss of Strobe the grandfather kept from you all about 1 year as a baby and the last 2 and a half  to 3 years the end being from summer before your junior year to the start of this summer.”

They were able to pull of the diner with Francine and Christopher. To say they were pissed at what the heard was putting it mildly.  Christopher, suggested that Rory tell Lorelai her real answer and then see how Lorelai acted. Did she give Dean a different one or if Lorelai was anger but let go of the request that was beyond ridiculous. Chris and Francie were making sure they made time for Rory.  When Rory shared exactly how Dean happened to begin with and what her actions at the time made her fear Logan spoke up telling Chris that he was going to keep an eye on Rory if need be. That given that he knew he could get her into the school psychiatrist immediately if the point came.  Chris and Francine made promises they end up keeping. Lorelai was told the truth by Rory and she ended up breaking the promise Chris forced Lorelai into making their daughter. Rory was back to school for three weeks. She was walking through the Yale quad with Marty towards one of the coffee carts. Logan check in on her a lot without giving anything away.

They were standing at the coffee cart, Marty was waiting on the order, when Colin decided on pulling a stunt. Rory expected it of Colin. The fact that Logan spoke up to put Colin in line Rory expected that too. What she didn’t expect was the hug that Finn gave her. Marty had a pissed look on his face.  He had definite views of the rich class and the students around Yale from that class.  Logan just gently put his hand on Rory’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He wasn’t going to cause a scene. Despite the fact that Colin clearly would, and Finn could if he chose to. Logan had offered Marty business again if he was still working as a bartender to help with his tuition. This was right before he walked off directly Colin and Finn out of the line of trouble.  

 

Logan and the boys and barely walked out of ear shot when Marty spoke, up, “I kind of hate those guys.”

 

“I’m not the right person to say that to Marty,” said Rory. “I really highly suggest you do watch what you are saying. Logan’s been good to me this summer. He was at my Grandpa Hayden’s funeral as in Federal Justice Strobe Hayden. He been a really good friend. As a Hayden I’m part of a family among the wealthiest in Hartford Society. As a Gilmore I from a very highly second influential family in society.  Hayden are the one who are richer there is no denying it by I’m a Hayden. I will inherit from Grandpa Strobe will on my 25th Birthday. You heard my mom’s story so obviously it left you some false impressions.”

 

“You’re mother raised you away from her parents would never say way only that she never requested it,” stated Marty.  


“Yeah because it didn’t cost her anything, she kept me from the Hayden’s too it cost me everything but like 4 years of having Grandpa Strobe in my life. Around the last 3 years of his life and the first year I was born until 3 months after my first birthday. It cost mom nothing… it cost me practically everything. I have no Friday nights because mom kept me from her own parents that only paid for me to attend Chilton with never ending Friday night diners attached as a way for mom to pay them back. So don’t you dare look at the way my mother raised me and make assumptions.

 

“Rory…” began Marty.

 

“No I not done… when you put down guys like Colin you put me down.  I am a Gilmore sure but I made the choice this summer to carry the Hayden name too. It all I’ve left of Grandpa Strobe. Those guys can be opinion but when I need friends, people who would be real friends like Lane and Paris who were both otherwise busy those guys were there for me big time.  News flash Marty, NO one’s prefect… not even you,” Rory yelled before she ran off on the verge of tears. Logan had remained out of earshot but stayed where he could keep an eye on roar. He didn’t like Marty’s behavior. Rory had been easily set off by things as this school year began. Logan followed the direct that Rory had headed off in. He considered confronting Marty. But the reaction indication that Rory needed him more.

 

Logan catch up to Rory outside the Yale, Daily news office, “Hey Ace, it’s going to be ok. Clearly Marty said something that made you made.  We all want to put people in place then.”

 

“I knows I keeping track of the outbursts like that for Dr. Jamison. But I don’t see her until November the first Monday... it the second week of September,” said Rory.

 

“I’m here no matter what, as so are the boys Rory,” said Logan. “You’re my girlfriend and you’re their friend. We know the score and the possibility of Bi-polar I disorder doesn’t change a thing of a single one of us.”

 

“And what about my mom,” said Rory. “I still don’t trust she won’t go behind by back and tell Dean differently than I told her.”

 

“We can’t control what Lorelai does,” said Logan. “If she does it through the guys and I have a plan so that you stay busy. If you’re not available when Dean’s free by being busy at school all the time, he’ll get tried by that. It should put the situation to rest pretty quickly.”

 

“I hadn’t even thought about it that way,” said Rory. “But you are right.”

 

Marty had followed Logan, he didn’t know where he was heading but he had hoped it was what did happen. What Marty didn’t like it what he saw when Logan found Rory. She’d collapsed against Logan emotionally exhausted and still on a slight roller coaster after the argument with Marty. Logan leaned in and kissed Rory after they’d talking for 10 minutes or so.  Eventually they headed into the Yale Daily news office. For right now Logan had decided he wasn’t going to keep his distance from Rory. So stay at the YDN office even if it meant having to write an article this week. What Rory needed what more important than weather or not he wanted to write an article at the moment or not. He talked with Rory a little more, while she worked he dialed Christopher number.

 

“Mr. Christopher Hayden please,” said Logan was the secretary answered the phone for Chris’s office. “Tell him that Logan Huntzberger is on the line.”

 

“He’ll be with you in a moment sir,” said the secretary.

 

“Hello, Logan,” asked Chris.

 

“Yes it me,” said Logan. “Listen the psychiatrist here on campus isn’t even willing to assess Rory until November.  She doesn’t think she can hold on that long. She feels really on edge. She doesn’t know what to expect from Lorelai, for all we know her mother going behind her back right this moment give dean the news that flash.”

 

“Dr. Jamison can take over after the assessment but if Rory really doesn’t think she can wait until the first week of November then I’ve got a name for someone here in Hartford.  They can’t see her until October 15th but it’s still weeks earlier,” said Chris.

 

“It’s also what Dr. Jamison told Rory to do,” said Logan. “Rory had a melt down after going off on Marty. They guy deserved it for expecting Rory to agree when he badmouthed people for money. But the guilt upset her as much as what Marty said. Until we have 100% facts all we can done is calm her down as she comes down from these emotional whatever the physiatrist refers to them to as when it comes to Bi-polar disorder.”

 

“Emotional outburst is one term but there is a more clinic name and I can’t remember what that one is,” said Chris.

Meanwhile across the YDN office as her own desk Rory picked up her ringing cell phone. She cringed at the sight of her mother’s number from the Dragon fly Inn on her ID caller. She picked it up anyway it was better to be in the know of the catastrophe that was coming your way because of her then to not.

“I’m calling because Dean had not heard from you Rory,” said Lorelai. “The two of you are back together. I passed that along for you.”

 

“No mother we are not, and you did NOT have the right to tell Dean that.  And don’t you start I’ve a lot going on that I can’t get into you with right now. Even if I did you wouldn’t believe me so what the use. But you’re the who’s going to emotionally break Dean by what you’ve done after I specifically told you it not some place I can go.” stated Rory.

 

“You will make this relationship work Rory Dean deserves that after you cost him his marriage to Lindsey,” stated Lorelai.  


“NO mom I owe him nothing,” said Rory. “I told him I was in no place to make and emotionally right decision given the loss of Grandpa Strobe. He didn’t give a shit. He told me his marriage was over, it was just a matter of papers to file. He lied I know that but it what he said… this result in my roller coaster of emotions to making a poor decisions. But I have a boyfriend here and Yale. No you’ve never meet him and you won’t. You’d better no persist with the set of actions you’re on.   I don’t want to talk to you any more now because you clearly don’t care how effected I’ve been by what happened. It not a good things either.  So screw you the fact you did this show how little you care about me, about what I’m going through.” Rory hug up on her mother. She didn’t want to hear how Lorelai would response. Rory couldn’t take it. Telling her mother to screw it probably wasn’t the best thing but Rory’s emotions were that on edge. She was experience more unsettling moment. She was more convinced now that she did have bi-polar disorder.”

 

Logan had heard the end of the conversation with Rory’s side of it and walked to her desk. He pulled his girlfriend tight against him. In Logan’s embrace is the only place she truly felt safe and her life felt like it was falling apart. Francine told her other symptoms to watch for when it came to bi-polar disorder. At times she did sleep longer then she should… she was having emotional breakdowns and was 95% conceived that she had a manic episode during the time she slept with Dean. It didn’t take a lot for Rory to know she wasn’t stable.  Logan took the name of a Dr. Addison. It the psychologist who was familiar with Bi-polar disorder and in fact treated her great aunt Caroline Hayden. She was around Mitchum’s age and several years younger than her brother Strobe. Two Hayden children were between Caroline and Strobe… the closest in age were 4 years apart.  Strobe and Caroline had 22 years that parted them in age. Caroline was the surprise, baby of the family. Strobes parents had married young at 17 years old. By 19 they had their first born Strobe… the second 4 years later  the three 9 years after that then the surprise baby Caroline 22 years after Strobe. The walk to Logan’s apartment was less the 15 minutes from the Yale Daily news office. He talked to Rory on the way back. Rory currently held an October 15th, 2004 appointment but Rory probably needed to be seen sooner. So he got the list of the latest Rory noticed to pass on to the physiatrist Dr. Addison’s office to try and get that appointment moved forward.  Logan was determined to make sure Rory was ok and got whatever treatment she need for depression or if she did in fact have bi-polar 1 disorder.

 

**COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND BEYOND**

**> Should there be something more to Lorelai’s behavior? Should she have a much longer term affair with Dean she’s been trying to hide? (Reader’s opinion please)**

**> Lorelai makes Rory decision about Dean for her then informs both Rory & Dean that there back together. Dean wanted this, Rory did not. Will Rory use the Yale daily news her new friends and other factors to avoid did?**

** >Does Lorelai force a date for Rory with Dean but setting up a double date clearing it with dean and ordering Rory home?**

**> Rory is diagnonsised with Bi-polar disorder is it before or after Dean publically humiliates her with their finale break up? [Hint Rory doesn’t care about the break up, she cares about the way Dean belittles her and her friends (Colin, Steph, Logan, Finn and her two families in process but taking out general anti-society comment)**

**> Rory with Logan’s help comes face to face with Lindsey during Winter break and shares with her the truth about her (Rory’s part) in the affair. How does this change things between Rory and Lindsey? How does it change Lindsey perspective of Dean’s affair period?**

**> Lorelai tell her parents Rory is back with Dean. This prompts Emily  & Richard to be civil and to set up the Male Yale party**

**> The Hayden’s are legacy LDB members and founders for generations, is this what get Rory her inside scoop for the Yale daily news?**

**> Logan has a suggestion, what does he think might be in Rory’s best interest after she’s diagnonsised with Bi-polar I disorder?**

**> Rory starts have the tough conversations, Logan sticks it out with her however Chris wants to be the one who goes to Lorelai with Rory**

**> people start to learn that Rory and Logan are a couple?**

**Questions to readers**

**~Should Logan want Rory to move in with him after her diagnosis so someone is always with her? [ie if he in class, Finn, Colin or Steph could be around]**

**~How should Rory & Logan deal with the depth of Lorelai’s meddling [given she puts Rory & Dean back together against Rory’s wishes?]**

**~What would you as readers like to see that I might not have mentioned?**

**~How do you guys what Lindsey to react to the truth of Rory’s bi-polar disorder, it will lead to forgiveness but how much info should Lindsey want to believe it’s the truth?**


	3. Chapter 3:  First LDB Event, Getting answers and the real affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is initiated   
> Logan & Rory get her diagnonsised with a helping hand of a Hayden  
> Dean & Lorelai affair, hints to what there (some what of a mind set of them both)

**Chapter 3:  First LDB Event, Getting answers and the real affair**

With Logan’s help Rory had found an in to the story she really wanted and exclusive on the Life and Death Bridge. Logan did a little digging of his own and learned whether at Yale or Princeton most generations of Hayden’s had been members, her father Christopher included.  He could get the members to agree to the article and to talk if identities were revealed and if Rory took up her rightful role in the bridge as the next generation of Hayden’s she readily agreed. It took her mind of her mother, off Dean, something seem odd there to her that those two had forces so joined to get him back together with Rory. Rory told Logan yes the conditions that the life and Death brigade wanted so she could get her article. She knew coming next week she have other answers she put aside her worry about bi-polar disorder for the short time. She decided to just enjoy herself. She put the blindfold on and wanted out in her vestibule for Logan. They’d been talking things slow, Finn, Colin, & Paris were the only was who knew they were an actual couple. When the found the chance the decided to pull Emily, Richard, Francine and Chris together and share the little secret with them as well.

 

“Come on Ace, are you ready to go,” asked Logan.

 

“Yes,” said Rory. She been pre-informed that to complete initiation she need to jump off the seven story scaffolding with the others who took part in the main event. But there were other factors that if you weren’t a legacy member that she wouldn’t have to go through. She was only required as the next generation of Hayden to partake in the main stunt and she be in. She agreed to all of this back when she’d asked for Logan’s help with the article. The founding Life and death brigade families were Huntzberger’s, Hayden’s, McCrae’s, Morgan’s and Girmaldi’s. While others like the Vanderbilt’s Steph family were legacy members they weren’t one of the initial five families that and come up with the idea. Most were from wealth. And with Strobe death, the outside legacy member funding the Hayden’s side was none other than Rory’s father Christopher.

 

Logan led Rory out to the waiting Black SUV as a member of one of the five founding families, it wasn’t the people in the car who identities that were being hidden with the acceptation of Steph they were all members of the founding families with the acceptation of Robert Girmaldi not being present. But given with was Rory’s first event and she not participated a main event yet it was the location that was being hidden from her. What no one knew is that her Gilmore side, was also long time members of the LDB due to the fact Hayden was the family that stuck out as founder she was being inducted into the group via that connection. Rory and Logan would come to find out about the Gilmore connection later on. Christopher had convinced others that Hayden property should be used for Rory’s first event. She recognize the property when they got there her father was almost sure. But at the same time it would provide some comfort.

 

**\----------------------------- Flash Back Logan’s Dorm 2 weeks earlier-----------------------------**

**Logan had gotten what demands from the current members of what the accepted for this article to happen they wanted ten times more then they got. But Logan won the battle given the fact that Logan could prove she was legacy member from a legacy family via being the daughter of Christopher Hayden and the granddaughter of Strobe Hayden. That was really the thing that tipped the balance in to Logan favor of choosing among the things that were reasonable.**

**“Rory there is one last thing, I was able to track the fact that Strobe and Christopher were members of the life and death brigade. From that I was able to track the linage you Hayden’s are one of the five founding families. You can live for 100 years without really living for a minute, Rory if you do this is will always be one less minute you haven’t lived. You’ll never need to regret what you didn’t take the chance to do.”**

**“I’m in I agree with the terms I have a favor, and the members of the life and death brigade can chose I want a living member of the Hayden family present. I want to chance to get to know the people mom kept from me,” said Rory.**

**“I know just who is should be, did you ever meet Strobe’s father, Nicholas Strobe Hayden. He still very much takes part like your father,” said Logan.**

**“Dad and Grandpa wants use to meet we just never got there. Grandpa Hayden before he died said he was making sure I’d be finically set for life, and that may great grandpa Nicholas did too, that one set a trust up for me the other I inherit the major of money from the other. Dad inherits from his mom family, father to be specific Noble Eric** **Montgomery. Dad is setting up a trust for me with that but Gigi will be his heiress while me make sure I’m not left in the cold. Mom’s fighting to make sure the Gilmore’s me nothing.**

**\----------------------------------  End Flashback -----------------------------------------**

Rory was listening to the conversation going on around her. The other female in the car was the only voice that Rory did not recognize.  She felt safe with Logan, she felt like she could fight whatever demons might lay in waiting if she was bi-polar because she had him at her side.

 

**Back in Stars Hollow at the Dragon Fly Inn**

Dean was looking at the woman he loved. Never would he have expected that to be Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Her parents had fought with her for years. But Lorelai didn’t want wealth but she didn’t want it going to Rory either. She twisted her parent’s arms for years so that she ultimate would be their heiress again. What was left unsaid and Lorelai wouldn’t know for years was that Richard made sure that Rory had a trust that was untouchable by Lorelai. As much money that grew over time in there only 5% over there over all finances were compromised of that trust. 95% of the money would go to Lorelai. But there would be stipulations that Lorelai wouldn’t see coming. Part of which stated that no matter the state of the relationship she had with Rory at least a portion of Lorelai inheritance from the Gilmore would have to go to Rory no less than 20%. Anything else could be to Lorelai’s desire.  Richard knew that Hayden’s made sure Rory was financial stable. He’d talked it over with his lawyers to make sure that a few million was left to Rory when all was said at done. In total the number should be 40 to 55 million between the 20% Lorelai much leave to her and the trust they set up for her. The trust itself was 25 million. Lorelai had gotten the papers she needed to sign. She wasn’t please with some of her parents demands but she knew she couldn’t fight them.

 

“Lorelai,” said Dean who knocked on the door.

“Dean you can come in but lock that door,” said Lorelai.  Dean walked into the office and triple check to make sure the door got locked.  “Babe are you sure you’re ok?”

 

“I’m fine Dean I promise,” said Lorelai. “I was dealing with the last of the paper work from Dad’s lawyer. I’m their heiress again they have me cornered by stating that 20% must be inheritance for Rory directly from me but the rest will be to make sure you and any child or children we do have a stable life Dean.”

 

“That still a lot there asking you leave her Millions double digit out of triple digit millions you inherit. Think about it Lorelai. They want to make sure the Gilmore name is carried on with the wealthy by Rory getting that percentage probably because they don’t know what we were able to dig up. The Hayden’s have Rory set with Billions in trusts and direct inheritances,” stated Dean.   


“I hadn’t through about it from that perspective, thank you Dean,” Said Lorelai. “I do feel that now I ultimate get more say in where the money I will inherit goes.”

 

“You will baby,” said dean walking toward the desk… his hand crept up Lorelai’s dress. “Relax Lore I check the door it’s good and locked. Until we decided the timing right is you birth control shot still effective?”

 

“Two weeks ago, what my update shot,” replied Lorelai. “I know you hate condom if there isn’t the need for it so don’t worry about it.” Lorelai was unzipping Dean’s jeans as she spoke…Jean helped her by stepping out of the jeans when they reached he ankles and he could do so. Lorelai was easily turned on by naked Dean. Their connection was one neither could deny. Neither cared to try at all. Dean wanted to give her everything he saw Luke deny her. Another kid being one of the things.

 

Lorelai’s dress was tossed aside and joined all of Dean’s clothing on the floor of Lorelai’s office. Dean was braced against the wall of the room. Lorelai’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s waist as soon as she was guided down onto his cock so he was inside of her. The action was swift. The actions and movement of each were loving and tender. They were in a period were Lorelai and

 

Luke were still apart.  No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t give up Lorelai. He’d even tried marriage a second time and the divorce was pending, he been caught with Lorelai in the house he owned outright and his soon to be ex-wife Jenny’s name wasn’t on the ownership papers. He brought the place well before he been introduced by his parents and hers at a baroque for the company that his dad worked for and held the owner. This was heaven, Dean felt each time Lorelai came, neither ever had to fact an organism that not something that could be said for Dean with anyone else. It not something that could be said for Lorelai with anyone else for the most part, though she didn’t have to fake it as much as Dean. The connection she felt with Dean was undeniable and real. If Lorelai was honest with herself, it probably, as much as she hated him the connection that had begun to build between Rory & Logan.

 

After both of them came Dean slid down the wall to a sitting position with Lorelai’s legs still wrapped around him, “I love you Lore,” said Dean. “That might be all I know right now but I do know that much.”

 

“I love you too, Dean,” said Lorelai. When she was honest with herself which wasn’t always she knew that the connection she had with Dean could not be matched not even by what she shared with Luke. Luke for years had been good to her and good to Rory. It’s why she been fighting so hard to make it right with him. But at the end of the day she couldn’t give up Dean. She knew it might cause her in the end but she take them both for a long as she could kept this hidden. Someday Dean might want more then she really have to make a choice but it wasn’t a choice in Lorelai’s eyes that needed to be made now. Talking about the future of a child with Dean would give her what Luke didn’t want. He’d help raise Rory and he now had April in the picture it had been six months since Anna Naradi’s secret child with Luke had surfaced and the girl herself, April looking for answers. Answers that ultimately Anna had to give to both her daughter and Luke about the actions she’s taken nearly 12 years earlier. April would be twelve in on April 25th and was born in 1993.

 

Anna’s brother had been the one to help April uncover the truth on Anna secret. In the end they’d still needed Anna to admit to the truth. Between the event of the dragon fly Inn opening and other events Luke and Lorelai had a relationship that was there but not off the ground. Right now they were off, she knew at some point they be on again. For Rory she felt the need to make an effort with Luke even through deep down all she was a good friend.

 

\---------------------------------------

**Hayden Owned Property in Vermont**

Logan, Finn, Colin, Rory, and Steph had arrived at the property and the location of the LDB event. They were heading toward the tents when greeted by the man that Rory knew instantly had to be Nicholas Strobe Hayden her great grandfather. They were enough similarities to her grandpa Strobe she could place the connection.

 

“Welcome Rory, my son and grandson speak very highly of you. I wish we could have met soon and while Strobe had been alive,” said Nicholas. “I need to you know something this whole family that you are just beginning to know fought Lorelai for years to be in your life. To this day we still have no answers to the lies and other nonsense she told courts to keep her out of society and us out of your life.”

 

“Nice to finally meet you great grandfather,” said Rory. “The only answer I have to give you as I have none either is my mother is selfish. There may be far more to her actions that any of us know but she 100% selfish that the only answer I can provide. I sure you know these boys with me, Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae and Finnegan Morgan, but he prefers Finn.”

 

“I do in fact welcome to you all, you too Ms. Vanderbilt,” replied Nicholas. “We should talk sometime soon Rory.”

 

“Can Logan you and I speak now,” said Rory. “I’ve no classes until Monday and I could use some help with something. I know you have a home back in Hartford.” Rory stated this after the rest of the group but Logan had walked away.  


“I do,” said Nicholas.  


“Dad’s been trying but can’t pull enough strings, I feel unstable. And I know bi-polar disorder runs on the Hayden side. I not trying to hide from the fact that I could be someone who has it but the psychiatrist as Yale wants me to wait thing out, the one Dad located in Hartford will see me but doesn’t have any opening immediately. I’m not willing to risk another possible manic episode that might come from waiting things out.

 

“You enjoy your weekend Rory and I will put some calls in to Dr. Mills office and pull some strings, even if she has to meet with you at my house,” said Nicholas. “You should have the peace of mind to know you’re getting treated if there the need for it because of bi-polar I disorder. Christopher is doing right by you Rory despite Lorelai’s attempts to keep us all out of your life. Logan get her through this weekend and the three of us will go to Hartford together. My aim Rory is to see if I can get Dr. Mills to see you Monday as early as possible.”

“That makes me feel better.” Said Rory.

 

Rory did jump of the seven story scaffolding holding an umbrella in one hand and in her other hand Logan’s hand. The weekend went smoothly and Rory didn’t see another manic episode occur. She did just as her great grandfather suggest and just had fun with Logan and the friends she was just getting to know. In the world she should have been a part of that and the life her mother stole from her because of her own feeling about high society.

\---------------------------

**Hartford Monday afternoon**

Rory had spent a good three hours with Dr. Opal Mills, in the end the psychiatrist found the diagnosis easy in Rory’s cause and she had no doubt. She was starting Rory on the mood stabilizer lamotrigine and an antipsychotic asenapine. Dr. Mills had spoken of the possibility of an anti-depressant down the line as well. Right now she was seeing now signs of depression on top of the bi-polar disorder that warranted the anti-depressant and she didn’t see the need for Rory to have one at the moment. Even in light of the truth that the loss of her paternal grandfather Strobe Hayden had brought on the first signs of the disorder to begin with.

 

“The two of you need to talk,” said Nicolas. “I’m willing to give a helping hand but Rory you’re finding your footing now that you’re getting the treatment and therapy you need. I not saying any decision needs to be instant but I think the last place for you is a dorm room. I am not suggesting you take time off school at some point you might reach that as a conclusion of how things need to be, what I suggest is that you and Logan consider looking for an apartment to share. Having you own place like that and with someone you can depend to be there because they can work their schedule around to make it work I think is a good idea for you.”

 

“I brought up the idea when Dr. Mills wants to run through the treatment protocol with you first before all of us,” said Logan. “Just think about it Ace.  You don’t have to do this alone I’m hear and nothing is going to make me go anywhere at all.”

 

“I know you won’t and I will give it some consideration serious consideration,” said Rory. “I just at a loss what’s next I don’t fear how everyone will react but how some will. Great Grandpa and you I know have my back, Dad will I suspect Grandma Francie will. Mom I have no clue, Grandma & Grandpa Gilmore will be full of loads of questions that I don’t know I have the answers to but they be my corner even if they are nosey.”

 

The three talked before making their way to the Hayden’s, Nicholas had made the call to his grandson to get the family together. Caroline was away on business so she wouldn’t be present. His own son might be gone but he was very proud to see his grandson step up and be a support to the daughter that he been denied the right to help raise by her mother. Nicholas vowed to uncover the truth of Lorelai’s actions and if he didn’t live long enough the would make sure someone else, Mitchum Huntzberger was there to finish what he began for the sake of his great granddaughter. The amazing women didn’t desire the crap her mother put her through. They’d all been in the room for Lorelai’s voice mail message.

 

“Rory you will be back in Stars Hollow tomorrow night Luke’s diner 7pm,” stated Lorelai. “You and Dean will be meeting up with Luke and I. You don’t have a choice young lady. You reap what you sow.”

 

Neither Nicholas nor Logan like the tone of voice in which Lorelai left that message. They’d figure out something but for now they’d handle the task of helping Rory tell people that she been officially diagnonsised with Bi-polar I disorder. There be some who were at all surprised.

 

**Coming next chapter and future down the road**

**(C4) Logan flashes back to his first time with Rory, does he pick up on something? (To reader should the night with Dean have been less than Rory was lead to believe?**

**Rory tells the Hayden’s and get the full feeling of support when it comes out that like her great aunt Caroline she had bi-polar I disorder**

**Rory tells the Gilmore’s about her diagnosis with Logan’s support at Friday night dinner Does Lorelai loss it and presume Rory is using this to fight her way out of the fake relationship that Lorelai trying to present to town to cover her affair with Dean from Lindsey , Rory and everyone?**

**Rory shares with friends at Yale, Paris included and when Jamie’s come out to visit what she’s learn**

**Lorelai and Dean’s affair continues, even when Rory doesn’t take Lorelai crap any more. The therapy side of her treat allows her to be strong and stand up to Lorelai**

**How do Lorelai and Dean keep thing unwraps when the don’t have Rory to use to cover their large quantities of time together? (Reader input welcome)**

**Dean and Lorelai the night of the dragon fly Inn opening (flashback to Lorelai about what she pulled off with Dean in a filled Dragon fly inn without getting caught)**

**What would you like to see for Logan & Rory early no not addressed?**

**What more background should come about the Lorelai/ Dean affair that will grow to something more?**

**Should April appear yet or remain just a mention for a while?**

**What Flashbacks from the LDB Event on the Hayden property that Rory is inducted into the group at would you as readers love to see?**

**What would you like to see Madeline’s reaction be supportive or not when she learns what going on with Rory?**

**_AN: Lorelai and Dean will be the pairing… Part of me reasoning for this is I didn’t buy that Rory was 100% certain about losing her virginity to Dean. Also I wasn’t sold on the idea that ASP made the right pairing marry in A year in the life. Odette should not have existed, she was pointless. Because she did however she is for Tristan down the line in this series. The update will come out through the evening for the other three stories I have posted. As always if you have an idea you like to see fit in let me know as part of the review._ **


End file.
